The Unexpected Results
by NaruAddict19
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sai train with Kakahi,but who will win? At the morning Naruto and the two had a mission....... But, it becomes harder than they thought will they fail the mission? Or will they survive and complete the mission?... MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!


The Unexpected Results

"Sakura go!" shouted Naruto. Sakura punched Kakashi, but kakashi was a Shadow clone, it poofed and the real Kakashi used Raikiri. Naruto quickly used Rasengan with his shadow Clone and a big burst of dust and smoke came.

"Nimpo Chouga Giga" said Sai. Naruto and Kakashi had a tie and crashed at the floor of the Training Field. Sai drew two snakes and wrapped kakashi."Yes, Sai you did it!" Shouted Naruto.

"I guess I'll have to do my best right now. " Mangekyou sharingan!" While the two snakes were wrapping Kakashi, he used Kawirami and threw explosion tags at them. They all blasted and everyone got hit except for Kakashi .He threw 5 Shuriken but Naruto, Sai and Sakura dodged it. As the wind got heavier, Naruto got mad. "That's it, I had it I'll have to use……..Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

2000 shadow Clones appeared and tried to hit Kakashi, he summoned the Nin-Dogs to help him defeat the Shadow Clones, a cloud of dust and smoke appeared and a Shadow Clone and the real Naruto had something circular in their hands.

It's…

It can't be

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Fuuton: Rasen Suriken!" Kakashi had a hard time dodging it. But still, he had average damage because of too much chakra…….

Well, you've become really strong than before, you win! I give up. You 3 win the training. I never thought that the results would be their win and my loss"…….. At the morning, they were sent to go to a cave that is said to live on Tea Country, it is said to make every person to go there disappear "Naruto, where at the Tea Country, Sai this is Tea Country, this was………..the last country we've had as a mission with…

Sasuke-kun." Sakura speaked quietly. The wind blew lighter and lighter.

As soon as they went to the cave, the boulders at the entrance closed noisily.

Stalactites and stalagmites were there with very sharp endings.

"Sai, Sakura, this cave looks so creepy…….. look up there! Traps!" said Naruto

Big rocks and shoots of water fell from the ceilings. Naruto and Sai jumped but Sakura got hurt and was dragged away because of the shoots of water. They heard her shout and rapidly followed her voice." Uuuhhh…what's this?! Black goo? No it's black slime!!"

"Sai, it's wrapping you! Naruto threw Shuriken but it didn't work. The Black Slime got tinier and tinier and Sai was gone. And since then Naruto didn't hear Sakura's voice again. "Sakura! Sai!! Where are you?" But only his echo answered him. As he walked, he saw a big pond of water.

Many Kunai threw behind the walls; metallic warriors with red eyes attacked and released blue flames. Naruto jumped and dodged them. Under their floor had Sakura and Sai finding an exit to find Naruto. "Where are we, there are so many paths what shoul we do, what kind of cave is this?" Whispered Sakura gently Naruto ran and and walked at the pond,but his chakra didn't work and he fell.

"Oh yeah….I forgot that my chakra got used up because of our training even if I slept,it's still not enough, and…my legs are still weak" replied Naruto with a quiet voice

While unconscious, he was being carried by Sai "Naruto-kun are you alright? We saw you so I decided to carry you" said Sai. "Arigato Sai" whispered Naruto. At the floor, were their feet sinking on the Brownish ground with sand and pebbles.

Naruto,Sai, think of a plan now! Shouted Sakura

"That's it!

I have a plan" said Naruto with a very loud voice."Naruto, what's your plan, tell it before we all sink". Well, I'll have to use…….My……...Summoning Technique to make Gamabunta appear and help us, but

Is it ok?" said Naruto

"It's ok, I just hope you know what you're doing, Naruto…….Be careful"…….

"Summoning Technique, Gamabunta help us to get out!" Gamabunta made their hands hold Gamabubta's hands and legs. "Thanks Gamabubta" said Naruto….. "Wha-what are those?" shouted Sakura.

"Oh no, the ugly warriors are back!"Screamed Naruto

The warriors released again hot intense blue flames.They ran but Sakura was gone again!

"They got Sakura-chan"

"Actually, I'm in front of you two, of course I'm scared there so scary aaahhhh!" screamed Sakura

"Sakura-chan, Ican't believes that she ran first and further than us I didn't know that she could run that fast!" Said Naruto

……………………………………………

………

"Nimpo Chouga Giga" Sai drew 4 big eagles and the warriors got destroyed.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto's Shadow Clones helped them find an exit, "Great Naruto, they could help us!" said Sakura

And suddenly 4 paths came, "Naruto,Sakura I'll to the right you go right and you go left." Said Sai

A dead end came to their endings with very rusty and dirty walls.

And then the three had to say "A dead end, then that means the correct way is……………..

Non other than the middle path!"

They went back but saw 2 floating things in their front with sharp claws but with a covered face.

"Enemies again, this is getting irritating and harder than those warriors we avoided"…. Said Naruto

"What are these, what is this cave…………" said Sakura

"What ever these are, we need to get them out of our way!" said Sai

I'll have to do this easily and rapidly before we run out of time investigating this scary cave….." Said Naruto

And now …..

I'll have to use one of my strong techniques hmmmmm...

Now, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!..

Oodama Rasengan!!

The ghost-like thing got hit from the side and was pushed by the strong forces of chakra swirling. The walls got destroyed the thing also hit the other ghost-like things within a line.

"Naruto, Sai let's go!" they went through the big holes done by the ghost-like creatures.

They went to the middle path soon, they found sunlight up ahead

"Look!

It's……. sunlight!" said Sai

They went trough the sunlight straight ahead, and they….

Escaped from the cave!

The cave poofed and saw Kakashi in front of them, "Naruto, you passed the Chuunin Exams!" said Kakashi

"What, what Chuunin Exams? And how did you get here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well Naruto since you did'nt have the chance to become Chuunin, me and Tsunade-sama decided to give a test, an unexpected test, to give you a chance to become Chuunin, we did Genjutsu, props and so many more!"

"Really Kakashi-sensei? So, did I become….Chuunin?! Shouted Naruto happily

"Hmmm..let's see….from the way you trained before this mission, you won, but here the unexpected results were that you 3 would get out that fast and easily! Well okay…

From now on you're a Chuunin!" said Kakashi to Naruto

"I don't know what this means but Yes! I became a Chuunin!!

"Yeah! Idid it!"

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, what about us?"

"Well, Sakura this was only meant for Naruto, that's why only the two of you Sai went here and none other ninja came here." Said Kakashi

"I'll Report your pass, Naruto, to Tsunade-sama

……………

Bye Naruto!"

"I guess I should go to sleep, but before that I'll brag to everyone that I'm a Chuunin now!! Hahaha!"

Laughed Naruto

"Naruto you dimwit! Stop talking your making my nose bleed I know! Rather than bragging let's just get some fresh and delicious ramen and buy you new gadgets and wepons. I heard there's a new Wepon Store 5 blocks away from the Ramen Shop!" said Sakura

"Ok Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto with an exciting voice

"Mmmmm….. this is the life, yummy, hot, fresh ramen" as soon as Naruto ate 4 bowls and sakura and Sai ate 2 bwols of ramen each, they went to the……

"Wow what a huge Wepon Store!! Let's see, I have 4,000 Ryo aha!, A Weapon Combo set containing 15 kunai 5 explosions tags, 5 Demon Wind Shuriken plus 15 Shuriken. It costs……1,500 Ryo…..

Ok I'll buy it just in case we go on a dangerous mission….

At the morning as birds fly and the clear air stays, Tsunade gave them a B Rank Mission.

"Isent you three to a mission a mission so important, but remember think of it as your third rescue, Naruto." Said Tsunade.

"What third rescue?" shouted Naruto

"Well the…….

Mission…is to….

…….

…

..

.

Retrieve Sasuke Back!"


End file.
